Oath
by Nimarrna
Summary: This is my first story here so please be nice. Kurama x OC, Hiei x OC. English isn't my first language so you might find a few typos or mistakes here and there.I am trying my best to avoid that.I am always open for critique (but keep it constructive)! Hope you will enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The shop**

-Good evening! Would you like the menu?- a girl in a waitress outfit asked, handing over the menu to the middle-aged man sitting at the table in the corner.

-No. Just the usual, thank you. -he replied putting the menu to the side.

He picked up his suitcase, crammed trough it and pulled out a book with an old looking cover. He leaned on one elbow and searched for the bookmark that seemed to be missing. He glared at the book, flipping trough a few pages, closed it again and put it shop was full and the air was filled with the scent of sugar, melting caramel and chocolate. It was loud, highschool girls were chatting and checking their phones every few minutes. The boys laughed, pointing towards the girls, trying to catch their attention. The man looked out the window and rubbed his hands together. It was already dark outside, but the snow was shimmering red and blue in the light of the advertising panels. It wasn't even winter yet.

''Tsk, we are going to freeze to death this year.'' He rubbed his palm against his pants.

People were passing by, some even threw a glance inside the large window. A girl stopped and looked at her image in the shopwindow. She grimaced, then put a strand of hair behind her ear. She caught his attention. She was petite, and dressed cutely. Her pouty lips and big eyes were fixated upon her reflection on the window. She turned red and stepped back, as she caught him looking at her. She showed him the middle finger, then turned around and disapeard into the crowd.

''What a pity, she was pretty cute...maybe 16.'' He sighed.

-Here you go!

He looked up at the waitress, who was standing now next to him. She was about 20, her brown hair was tied up neatly into a long ponytail that reached till her lower back. Her purple eyes were meditating upon his face,waiting for a reaction. She had a silver platter in her hand, with some coffee and a piece of chocolate cake on it.

-The usual.-she smiled, putting the coffee and cake down in front of him.

He nodded, looking after her as she left.

''Too old.''

He took a sip of his coffee and looked around the cafe again. It was around 5 in the afternoon. A lot of teenagers were meeting here. The shop was pretty famous in the area, especially among the high school girls. He caught the glance of another man, sitting two tables away. The guy didn't touch his cake at all. He caught his glance a second time.

Something was wrong. He nervously stabbed his fork into the cake and took a bite.

Another one...another pair of eyes were fixated upon him. The waitress from before was staring at him.

-Delicious!As always!- he blurted out.

She smiled at him, then disapeard behind the counter.

The man put his book away. He was nervous, something wasn't right. He put some money on the table, put his jacket on and headed towards the door. He reached for the handle when the bells started ringing and the door opened. Two policemen stepped inside, blocking the way.

The man stepped back.

-Mr. Takaguchi, i would like you to come with us. Please remain calm and follow us.

The people in the cafe started looking at the was going on, everyone was curious.

-What is happening here?

-You have been stalking and raping highschool girls for the past 2 years. You picked out your victims in this, and other cafes and shops in the neighbourhood. We have eyewitnesses who saw you with one of the victims. And we have enough evidence to put you in prison.

-I don't know what you are talking about. I am Omuchi. I don't know anyone with the name Takaguchi.

One of the police officers crammed trough his pockets, then pulled out a piece of paper with the name Takaguchi and the portrait of the man on it.

The man grimaced,took a step back and looked around.

-Please stay calm and follow us. Don't complicate the matter.

The man threw his suitcase away and grabbed a girl that was standing near him. He put his arm under her chin and started crushing her neck. She let out a high pitched scream.

-Get out of the way!

The policemen pulled out their gun and aimed for the guy. The girl was weeping and tears were running down her cheek. The Tokyo Tv Station seemed to have gotten a tipp, cuz after 5 minutes they were broadcasting live from outside, trough the shop window.

-Get the hell out of here or i will crush her throat!

The policemen started pulling back, they couldn't do anything till he had a hostage.

The man started grinning.

-Okay! Thats what i am talking about! Now! I want 100 million Yen, and a car. And get the fucking police awa..

He felt a breeze in his nape, and in the next second the back of his head collided with his suitcase. He let go of the girl,falling right into the arms of the policemen.

Everyone looked up, shocked, not knowing what happened. The waitress was standing there with a dented suit case. She huffed, putting a hand on her waist.

-What? He didn't leave a tip...

The cake shop is located in the central shop district of Tokyo. It is very famous, especially among the younger generation. Highschoolers keep the shop busy. The owner of the shop is a young girl. She is pretty passionate about baking and loves to chat with her guests. She was a college student 2 years ago, but she had to give that up, as her parents, the former owners of the shop, passed away in a car accident. Her older brother, the only living relative she has left, was already married at that time. He, and his family live in Kyoto, and rarely visit. The business hours of the shop are generally from 10 in the morning till 6 in the evening. The shop has 4 workers, not including the owner.

The bells jingled, as the door opened.

-I am sorry, but we are closed for today.-The waitress said, without looking up, cleaning up and putting away the last bits of pastries.

-Well that's a pity...-a male voice replied.

The girls head shot up with a huge smile plastered on her face.

-I thought you were away for another few days at least!

The man approached the girl and put his bag on one of the tables.

-Just returned.-he grinned. -Wanted to grab a cake on the way home.

-It's your mother's birthday tomorrow right?

The man nodded.

-Yes. She is turning 50. Wanted to get her your strawberry cake. But i might be late...-he said scanning the last few pieces of pastries that were still laying in the shop counter. -And the shop isn't open tomorrow...it's monday...- he sighed.

The girl waved her hands in denial.

-That's true, but i can still make the cake and bring it over. Special service...for friends.-she grinned.

-Great, then how about joining us for dinner tomorrow? That would make my mom happy as well.

The girl nodded.

-Want me to give you a hand?

-You just want to get a piece of these right? -the girl eyed him with a smirk forming on her lips.

The man chuckled.

-You got me.

-Okay then hmmm you can put the chairs on top of the tables. I will pack these up in the meantime.- she sugested.

After 15 minutes the cleaning was done and the two stepped outside into a chilly evening. It was 6:30. The girl locked up the shop and looked at her friend who was standing a few feet away, waiting for her.

-Shuichi! -she yelled, making him turn around and look at her.

She walked to him in a childish manner, her steps long and jumpy.

-Here you go! The last piece of chocolate cake for today! -she gave him the box. -As a thank you for helping out. -she grinned.

He nodded and took the box from her.

-Is there anything else you need to do or can we head home? -he asked.

-No, there is nothing. - she huffed, putting on her hat and fixing her scarf.

He chuckled, looking at her tightly wrapped up form.

-I thought you loved snow...

-I love it! But i hate the cold. -she grimaced.

After passing a bridge and a park, they finally arrived in a little street that seemed out of place in the middle of the city. The houses were mostly simplistic, western looking. The girl stopped at the 3rd house, at the beginning of the street.

-Thank youuuu for bringing me home. -she said cramming trough her pockets, searching for her key.

He chuckled.

She turned around and glared at him, holding her hand out towards him.

He let the key slide into her palm and began whistling, looking in the other direction.

-Yeeea right...you should get rid of this habbit of yours. You really think studying law fits you? -she joked while unlocking the door.

He started walking down the lived at the other end of it, 5 minutes away.

-Good night!

He responded with a wave of his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

Miu opened the door and stepped inside. The house was dark but it was warm inside. She turned on the lights and took her jacket off.

-I am home!-but no one responded.

Her first goal was the kitchen. There, she prepared some dinner for herself and some tea. She put the remaining pastries into the fridge. She grabbed her plate, sat down in the living room, and turned the TV on.

-''The huge wave hit the southern shores of Japan. At least 17 people were injured. The damage will cost the country over..''

-This again. -she mumbled switching to another channel.

There has been a huge tsunami that hit Japan a few weeks ago. No one knew what caused it. There was no earthquake or anything else that could have caused it. The TV didn't stop reporting about it.

-''And tonight on Tokyo News...A serial rapist has been arrested today. This man was known for stalking his victims for days, sending them letters of affection and other disturbing gifts. If he got no positive response, he proceeded to rape and mutilate them. He chose his victims in the shopping district. After he has been confronted in a cafe, the man took a hostage. The hero of the day turned out to be a waitress, who took a huge risk to bring this man down and help the girl he was treathening. *showing the recorded scenes*

-Haha i'm a hero!-Miu said stuffing a piece of food into her mouth. -Hopefully this will get us even more costumers!

After eating and watching a movie, Miu headed up into her room, took a shower and changed into her nightwear. Nichi, her white cat, was already snuggled up on his own pillow in the corner of the room. He opened his eyes, yawned, took a look at his owner then turned around and continued sleeping.

-Good night to you too. -Miu said patting his head.

That night, Miu dreamt of her first meeting with Shuichi. It's funny, how they lived 5 walking minutes from each other, yet they never met on the streets. Shuichi's school was in the opposite direction as Miu's. Miu's family moved here when she was 12, and they opened up the shop so they didn't meet as children.

Miu allways liked to help out in the shop and she loved baking just as much as she loved eating. Three years ago, on the way home from vacation her parents suffered a terrible accident. A drunk driver crashed into their car from the front. They died in that instant. The lawsuit after that brought in a lot of money, so she didn't really have to struggle financially. At that time her brother was already living in Kyoto and wanted her to move in with him. Being 6 years older, felt responsible for her. She didn't want to leave her home behind, so she refused. She fell into a deep depression and didn't know how to handle the situation. She was still going to college and the shop stayed closed for months. The workers quit and all of a sudden she was all alone. She often thought about suicide. She wanted to see her parents,she felt lost. Once, she was standing on the Tokyo Bridge, a famous suicide spot, especially for younger people. She didn't eat anything for 2 days and all she wanted, was to taste her mothers strawberrycake once again. She remembered her mothers words about struggle in life and the difficulties one would face. She allways praised Miu for her strong personality and her strong will.

Miu wiped the tears from her cheek, and smiled. Her mother would be sad if she'd see her like this. So she turned her back to the dark waves, ran to the store she didn't see for months, flung the doors open, put on an apron and started baking. She spent the next days baking her favourite pastries. That's when she decided that she will take over the shop. At first she tried to balance out college and the shop but this way she didn't get enough sleep and was tired all the time. Things didn't seem to work out as easily. In the end she decided that she would rather give up on college than the shop. She could still paint and keep art as a hobby after all. She started cutting out on lessons, so she had more time for the shop. She planned on a grand opening for the shop in autumn, on her parents' anniversary.

In september she spent all her time in the shop. She wanted to open up in a week and there were still a lot of things to do. She had to hire one more person, the menu cards weren't ready yet and the decoration didn't arrive either. She was on the way home, when she came to the bridge. She stopped, and spotted a man standing near the railing of the bridge. He was leaning over, looking at the water then up at the sky. He seemed to be deeply in thought. For a moment Miu saw herself in his place,how she leaned over the same railing 6 months ago. She tried to silently approach the man, but when he made a hasty movement and climbed the railing, stretching his arms out, she panicked, ran up to him and tackled him to the ground.

-You don't have to do this! No matter what you are going trough, there is allways a way out! I went trough something horrible as well, it's going to get better so don't give up!-she yelled grabbing into his arm, not letting go.

There was no answer.

-Here!-she crammed trough her pocket, finding a flyer of her shops opening. -Please visit the shop next week! I would love to bake you your favourite cake! - she put the flyer into his hand, forming a fist out of it, so he would hold onto it.

-What are you talking about?

She looked up for the first time and saw a pair of emerald eyes looking back at her.

-You were about to jump...-she mumbled.

-No, actually...

The man opened his other hand, revealing a baby pigeon that was trembling in his palm. It fell out of the nest and he was just trying to help it.

-A baby pigeon...- she mumbled.

Heat shot to her cheeks, this was so embarrasing. The man quickly got up and helped her up as well. She looked at him in the eyes, he was standing there, his clothes muddy, a curious look plastered on his face. She took a step back.

-I am sorry for misunderstanding!- she screamed, turning around and running away.

The man looked after the girl, then his hand. He was sill holding the crumpled flyer she gave him.

A week later, he was one the first guests Miu had.

-Is your offer still valid? -he smiled at her.

He became a daily costumer,and after a while the two of them became best friends. Shuichi was studying law, he had 2 more years to go. Miu was introduced later to Shuichi's family. Shuichi's mother was very fond of her and Miu often had dinner with them. Shiori couldn't replace the mother she lost, but she did her best to make the girl feel welcome and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Miu turned around in bed, trying to find a comfortable sleeping position. The sun was shining inside the little room and there was no escape for her tired eyes. She pulled the blanket up, covering her head with it. A ''miau'' could be heard from downstairs. It got louder. Nichi was already wide awake and pretty hungry. He jumped on the bed and started sharpening his claws on Miu's pillow.

Miau.

-Yeah,yeah... -Miu growled, tightening her grip on the blanket. -I should have gotten a cat that sleeps longer. -She yawned.

It was 9 in the morning. The sun was shining outside, but the windows were frozen. That wasn't the typical november weather. The snow was shimmering in the sunlight and snowflakes were dancing in the wind. Miu opened the window and took a deep breath.

-Lets get something to eat.

She picked up Nichi and walked into the kitchen. Got the cat food Nichi was eyeing, and gave him some. Miu opened the fridge, looked trough it while balancing on one foot. In the end she made herself some eggs and a hearty salad. She crammed trough the fridge and found a piece of fruitcake that was laying there since last night.

After she was done with eating she looked trough her stuff in the kitchen, made sure she had all the ingredients she needed for the cake. She was short on strawberries. There was no milk either and she only had a little piece of bread left. She got dressed, made a list of the things she needed to buy and headed out to the nearest shop. The first thing she did, after stepping out the door, was slipping and sliding down the stairs ... on her butt. The whole sidewalk was covered in ice.

-Should get some salt for the sidewalk as well...-she mumbled, rubbing her ass.

On the way to the shop she saw a lot of elderly people gathered together in little groups. They were chatting about the tsunami that hit weeks ago. A lot of people died and more lost their homes.

-Did you hear? The mansion on the Suwari Hill burnt down last night.

-That hill on the western outskirts? I heard it was owned by a wealthy foreigner but it seemed abandoned.

-Was someone living in that house? Did someone die?

-I only heard it from my nephew, he is a firefighter and was there last night. He told me that there was a young woman living in that house.

-By herself?

The old woman nodded.

-Well he told me that she was found in the living room. Everything burned to ashes in that house.

-Oh my! That poor girl!

-She is in the hospital, she was in a coma-like state when they found her. She wasn't breathing.

-This must be heavenly punishment...so many bad things are happening lately.

-The forest next to the house burned down as well. There is a huge black spot in its place.

The old man was shaking his head.

-This is heavenly punishment i tell you...

Miu reached the shop. There were a lot of things happenning indeed, but heavenly punishment...rather coincidence. She imagined a villa that has been burnt down to a crisp and the forest around it...all black...what a sad picture.

After she was done with shopping and returned home, she made the cake. It was already 4 in the afternoon. She didn't know when dinner would start at Shuichi's house so she waited for a sign, a call or a message maybe.

Two hours later her phone started ringing. It was a message from Shuichi. His mother was away for an hour so they had time to decorate everything. Miu was already dressed and ready to go. She packed up the cake, checked the windows and locked the door. She was careful not to slip again. Five minutes later she was standing in front of Shuichi's house. She knocked, but there was no answer. She shifted her weight from one foot to another.

After a few moments the door opened and a guy was leaning against it.

-Hey Shu-chan!

-I told you not to call me that.-he said opening the door completely, letting her in. -I am not a little kid.

Shu, or rather Shuichi, was 18 and in his last highschool year. He was as tall as his brother, Miu only reached till his chin. He had short black hair and brown eyes. Shu could be mean at times, he had a sharp tongue. That's why he had a rather bad reputation in school and was known as a deliquent. After Shuichi's mother remarried, Shuichi got a stepbrother. They got along pretty well. Miu called the little brother Shu-chan and Shuichi...Shuichi. Shuichi called his little brother Shu as well. It was like a nickname everyone used, to avoid misunderstandings.

Miu found Shuichi in the kitchen. He was preparing dinner. Steak with mashed potatoes and salad was on today's menu. Miu's stomach started growling. She put the cake on the table,then started taking her jacket and shoes off in the hallway. She saw Shuichi's head pop out the kitchen door.

-Could you put your stuff into my room?

-Why?

-Noni likes to chew on stuff. If he finds your things on the lower shelf he will chew them to bits. The other shelves are already all occupied. Just bring the things into my room. -he said smiling at her.

-Is Noni here? I didn't see him since you got him! He should be 5 months old by now. x3

-No, mom took him out for a walk.

Miu nodded. She climbed up the stairs, stopping at the first door on the second floor. She opened the door and looked around. The walls were a light green, the floor was wooden and had a nice color. She put her shoes into the corner of the room and flung her jacket on a chair. She caught a glimpse of a book on Shuichi's desk. It was a new release of her favourite author. She couldn't get the book yet. It was part of a series and sold out by the time she managed to go the the flipped trough a few pages, sitting down on the bed. She just finished reading the first page when she heard a knock.

-I see that you found something interesting, but i need your help now. You can take it with you if you'd like. I already finished reading it.-Shuichi stepped inside the room.

Miu nodded and put the book back on the shelf. She helped Shuichi decorate the dining room, and finish cooking. By the time Shiori got home everything was ready. Shiori was overwhelmed and close to tears.

After dinner they were sitting in the living room,chatting and having cake. Among other topics, Miu's shop and school came up a lot.

-You might go bankrupt.-Shu commented.

-Why that?

-It isn't a positive thing that a criminal preyed upon his victims in your shop, is it now?-he laughed.

-It wasn't just my shop, but the whole district. I might as well get more clients. -Miu stated confidently.

Shuichi and his mother looked confused.

-You guys don't watch the news at all do you? -Shu laughed.

-What is Shu talking about? A criminal?-Shiori looked at Miu, worry showing in her eyes.

-Nothing important, just a little disturbance that happened yesterday in the shop.

Shu fiddled with his phone, then gave it to Shuichi and his mother.

-It's all over the internet, on Youtube, on Facebook..- Shu laughed.

Shuichi and Shiori looked at what seemed to be a video on Youtube.

_-Get the hell out of here or i will crush her throat!_

_..._

_-Okay!Thats what i am talking about!Now!I want 10 million Yen, and a car. And get the fucking police awa.._

Then a crash could be heard and the sound of the police taking the man into costudy.

_-What? He didn't leave a tip..._

Shiori put her hand on her mouth,her face getting pale out of shock.

-Miu you can't do something like this! What if something happened and...

-I am fine. -Miu cut Shiori off.-No worries. -she grinned.

-That man was dangerous!-Shiori insisted.

-He didn't see it coming so it was safe.-Miu put her hands up in defense.-And i couldn't let him do as he pleases in MY shop.

-Child, you should be more careful. You are a girl after all.-she warned.

-I am maybe not as strong as a man but i make up for it in wit. -she grinned.

-Or brute force.-Shu grinned.-Gorilla women like you sure are scary.

-Gorilla woman?! Come here, you coward!

-Bring it on!-Shu stood up flexing his arms.

Miu jumped up as well, just to be pulled down again by her shirt. Shuichi tightened his grip on her shirt, not letting her stand up.

-That's enough for a joke Shu. Sit down. And you Miu...don't be so jumpy. That's why you get into trouble all the time.

-I didn't do anything. -Miu sulked,looking at her hands.

Shu chuckled. Miu stuck her tongue out at him. Shu has been teasing Miu since Shuichi introduced them to each other, and she played along. She had fun. Shu was the little brother she never had.

-Who wants another piece of cake?-Shiori asked.

After the birthday party Shuichi escorted Miu home.

-I told you i will be fine. It's just 5 minutes away.

-Yes, but it's already dark outside. I won't take any chances.

-Yeah,yeah.-Miu smiled at him.

They walked in silence.

-I hope that girl will be okay.-Miu

-Who?

-The girl who was living in the huge mansion that burnt down the other day. I heard she is in the hospital.

Shuichi nodded.

-They say she has no family..or relatives. That's sad...-Miu seemed to sink into some sad thoughts or memories so Shuichi stopped and patted her on the head.

-I am sure she has a lot of friends who will take care of her.

-I think so too. Thank you very much for today.-she said, reaching her house.-I had a lot of fun and it's so nice having dinner with other people...with friends i mean. And thank you for the book!-she grinned,holding up the book.

-You are welcome. - Shuichi smiled at her.

After separating, Shuichi stayed outside the house for another 2 minutes, staring at the lights that got turned on in Miu's room. He snapped out of his daze a moment later. Something was vibrating in his pocket. He crammed trough his jacket and pulled out a gadget that looked like a phone.

-Yes?

-Kurama, meet us in the office in 30 minutes. We have a problem.


End file.
